A Love Affair
by elfqueen1101
Summary: what if Serena was dating one of Darien's best friends? what would he do to win her love for himself. Read and find out.
1. Prolouge

Standard Disclaimers Apply

This is the first story that me and my friends have written together. It is co-written by Serena Akers, and Lita Mogensen. We all came up with the idea. I hope you like it. Now on with the story!

A Love Affair

Prologue

Serena was sitting on a park bench, staring up at the sky, crying. She had been teased by Darien, again."Oh, Darien. Why are you always so mean to me?" she said, "Can't you see that I love you?"

"Why am I always picking on you, my sweet angel? I just don't know why. All I want to tell you is that I love you, but every time I open my mouth around you all I can say are insults," Darien said. He was walking by the lake in the park, thinking about Serena and about how he had grown to love her over the last three years.While watching the sunset, he heard someone sobbing on the bench about five feet away. It was Serena.

So what do you guys think? Please R&R. We need all the feedback we can get.


	2. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer #1: We do not own Serena, Darien, Rei, Lita, Ami, Mina, Andrew, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, or Setsuna. But we wish we did. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Please don't sue. We are very poor. Standard Disclaimer #2: We do own Kristina, Bryan, Ryan, Rosa, Roxy, Lalaine, Liadon and Landis. If you want to use them, please ask me. We do love to get email. Thanks. it took so long for us to get this chapter here. I went to South Dakota and couldn't upload it. I guess I could have given the story to either Serena or Lita, but I didn't see them before I left. Well anyway on with the story.

A Love Affair

Chapter 1

"Serena! Where are you?" Serena's friends, Rei, Mina, Lita, And Ami yelled. They were looking for her when she didn't show up for their weekly slumber party. Serena never missed the party, so they were really worried.

While walking, they came across Kristina. Kristina is as tall as Lita, with ruby-red ankle length hair. She was still in her school uniform.

"Hi Kristina. What are you doing here?" Ami asked.

"Hi Ami," Kristina replied, "I was just on my way to the mall. What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, just looking for Serena. Have you seen..." Ami started

"When I find that fucking Meastball Head, I'm going to kick her fucking ass from here to next fucking Friday!" Rei yelled.

Everyone in the group looked at her, staring

"Just ignore her. She's in a bad mood." Lita said.

"You were saying Ami." Kristina said.

"Oh yes, have you seen Serena?"

" Yeah, the last time I saw her, she was running out of the Arcade, crying. She and some guy got into a pissing contest."

"Oh really? The guy she got into the fight with didn't happen to have jet black hair, dark blue eyes, and the body of a god now would he?" Mina asked.

"Yeah that's the guy. How'd you know?"

"She gets into a fight with Darien all the time. We figured as much." Lita said.

"Oh okay." Kristina said, "Well I'll talk to you guys later. Got to go before the mall closes. See ya."

With that she left the four scouts standing in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to calm a very pissed Rei.

_Why is Serena crying?._ Darien thought, .If anyone has hurt her I swear to God I will hunt them down and kill them. With that thought Darien walked over to the bench.

"Hey Meatball Head. Can I sit down?" he asked

"What?" She lifted her head to see who was standing in front of her.

"Oh, its you. What do you want, Darien? Haven't you insulted me enough today? And don't call me Meatball Head!" she snapped.

Darien was taken aback. He was the reason she was crying. ._I'm so sorry, my love_. Darien sat down on the bench. He tried to think of something to say but couldn't think of anything.Finally he asked, "Why are you crying?"

Serena stared at the ground for a second. ._Why does he care? Does he not think what he said hurt me?_. she thought, ._Could he really care?_. She turned her head slowly to look at him. What she saw in his eyes nearly sent her into his arms. She thought for sure she would see a glint in his eyes where he was making fun of her, but all she saw was tenderness.

"Darien, I really don't want to talk to you about this. You'll just make fun of me some more." she said.

"I would never do that, Serena," he said. "I'm really sorry about what I said at the Arcade. I really didn't mean it."

"Yes you did Darien. You meant every word you said. Yeah, I may get bad grades, but you don't have to rub it in. You probably didn't hear that I got a B on my last Math test. So I'm not very good at school, so what. To you I'm just some puny kid. Well, guess what. I'm not a kid any more. I'm 16 years old. I'm not the 'kid' I was three years ago. I've grown up, sort of." she said with out looking at him.

"Serena, I..." Darien started before he was interrupted.

"Serena is this guy bothering you?" Bryan, a classmate, asked. "Cause if he is, my brother Ryan, and I will take care of him."

Bryan and Ryan are twins, with brown hair, green eyes, and very nice bodies. Tonight they were with Rosa and Roxy, another set of twins. Rosa and Roxy have red hair and blue eyes. They are all about the same height as Serena.

"No, everything is ok, thanks for looking out for me. Oh, don't forget the test in computers tomorrow," Serena said, trying to smile.

"Ok, but if you need us, we'll be at the playground," Ryan said glaring at Darien.

"Thanks, but does anyone know what time it is?" Serena asked.

"Oh, it's about 8 p.m.," Darien kindly said. He was trying to make up for making her cry.

"Oh shit, are you sure, 'cause I'm late to the slumber party at Lita's. Damn it!" Serena yelled, and then took off running.

So what do you think? Did we do good or bad? R&R please


	3. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers Apply

A Love Affair

Chapter 2

"Serena, there you are!" Serena heard behind her. She'd been running for a few minutes trying to get out of the park. She turned to see Kristina run up to her

"Hey Kristina, what's up?" Serena said.

"Nothing much. The girls are looking for you. Rei seems really pissed. She was saying that when she finds you she's going to kick your ass from here to next Friday. But I don't think she meant it." Kristina said.

"You're right, she didn't mean it." a group of voices said from behind Serena. There were the scouts, all of them smiling in relief that Serena had been found.

"Well I had better be going. See y'all tomorrow" Kristina said as she ran off.

"Bye, Kristina." Serena yelled.

"So what did Darien say that would make you run off and hide?" Mina asked the question they all wanted answered.

(((((((((( FLASHBACK

The bell of the front doors sounded, announcing the arrival of a customer. Andrew looked up from talking to his friend, to see who came in. He saw Serena bouncing up and down.

"Hey, Serena. What's got you so happy?" he asked.

Serena calmed down enough to speak. "I got an 80 on my Math test! Isn't that great!" She started bouncing again.

"Yeah that's great. So, you want anything? It's on the house." Andrew asked.

"Yeah, a triple hot fudge sundae, please."

"Coming right up. Oh yeah, I would like to introduce you to my friend Landis. Landis this is Serena, the girl I was telling you about." Andrew indicates Landis to Serena and vise versa.

Landis and Serena smiled at each other and shook hands.

"It's an honor to meet such a beautiful girl." Landis said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Landis. Any friend of Andrew's in a friend of mine. Except one friend, though." She replied.

"Oh, really. What friend would that be?" he asked.

Serena was about to answer Landis' question, was beaten to it.

"The friend she hates is most likely me." a voice from behind her said.

She turned around and came face to face with her arch nemesis. There was Darien, with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, what are you doing here, Darien?" she said with as much disgust as she could muster. _He looks kinda cute with that grin_. she thought

"Hey Dare. How's it going?" Andrew asked.

"Well I was doing ok, but then I saw Meatball Head." he replied.

"Hey I resent that!" Serena said.

"You should be nicer to such a beautiful girl." Landis said. "Serena deserves to be treated better than that."

"Meatball Head? Beautiful? Yeah right. Let me tell you something, Landis. I have known her for quite awhile now. She is nothing but a kid that gets bad grades in school. She's a klutz and can't even walk and chew gum at the same time." Darien said with a laugh.

Landis was about to say something but he heard a small voice speck before he could utter a sound.

"Is that what you think of me?" the voice said.

Landis, Darien, and Andrew turned around to see Serena sitting on the stool, looking at the ground. Serena raised her head to look at Darien."Is that what you really think of me?" she asked Darien again.

"Serena...I...I didn't." Darien stammered

"ANSWER ME, YOU BASTERD!" she yelled

"Hey guys. Lets not get into another..." Andrew started, but then Serena turned to him with venom in her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Andrew." she said through clenched teeth, "I want him to answer me RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew said. He sounded a little scared. Serena turned back to Darien.

"Answer me, right now, Darien."

"Serena I.I didn't.I." he started.

"ENOUGH! I have had just about enough of you, Darien. I've tried countless times to be nice to you and all you do in insult me." She paused to keep herself from crying. "I want you to know that I am sick and tired of how you treat me." Serena turned to Landis, "It was nice to meet you. I hope we have another chance to get to know each other."With that last comment she ran from the Arcade crying.

END FLASHBACK ((((((((((

"So you ran to the park to cry." Rei said. "You do realize that you could have come to us, you Meatball brain."

"Yeah. Then we would have gone and kicked his ass for you, "Lita said

Serena laughed at Lita's comment. "I wasn't really thinking at the time. I just ran. I'm sorry I scared you guys. And no, Lita, you can't go kill him." Serena said

"Fine if I can't kill him, lets go to my place. I've made my special cheesecake for the slumber party." Lita said with a laugh. Serena's eyes lit up at the mention of cheesecake and the girls had to practically drag Lita because they were going so fast. When they finally made it to Lita's complex, they saw a very good-looking guy. This guy had waist length white hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a skintight dark red shirt with a pair of tight blue jeans. He looked to be about 6'2" or 6'3".

"Hey Landis! I didn't know you lived here. Oh.uh.sorry about running out like that in at the arcade. Darien just got on my nerves. I couldn't stand it." Serena said.

"Landis and his sisters Liadon and LaLaine live and work here. I hired him to be maintenance because with finals coming up soon, he need a place to stay," Lita explained.

"So, you let him keep his apartment for free," Mina said to Lita.

"Well, not exactly, pretty lady," Landis said, "My rent is cut in half. Ms. Kino is very nice. She is teaching my sisters, Liadon and LaLaine, how to cook. Speaking of cooking, Liadon said that we were going to your house for supper again. Is this true or falsehood?"

During this time, Mina just about died. Landis had called her a pretty lady. The other girls, including Amy, were trying to put their tongues back in their mouths. Lita smiled and nodded at Landis.

"Is 9:30 okay?" a brunette said as she walked into the hall. She was wearing the traditional Juuban school uniform. Her long legs were tanned compared to all the other girls in attendance. She had a strip of white hair about an inch and a half wide from the top of her head to her knees where her hair stopped.

"That sounds just fine, LaLaine." Lita said.

Another girl, who looked exactly like LaLaine, stepped out into the hall and inquired, "Lita? What are we going to cook tonight?" she asked.

"Well, Liadon. I think we'll have something simple.Chicken with mashed potatoes. Come on, you two can clean the dishes and help me make more cheesecake. Rei, Mina, Ami keep Serena out of my kitchen or die. Landis when you're finished, you and me can go talk in my den. I found something that might interest you." Lita commanded.

"Serena is gorgeous. I don't know how Darien could hate her so much. When we first meet him he was failing in every subject. Failing terribly, until Andrew and I picked his sorry ass up and help him." Landis muttered to himself. "Stupid light bulb. Why won't you go in there."

It had been nearly an hour and a half since the girls had gone into Lita's apartment. Now Landiswondered what his friend wanted to show him. He was a good six years older but somehow he and Lita had become very good friends. They're parents had died on the same day, on the same plane. When Lita had found out she made him this deal.

(((((((((( FLASHBACK

"What do you mean your parents died on flight 743 en route to New York? That's the same flight my parents." Lita had yelled.

She had turned her back to Landis, trying to control her voice and tears."I didn't know.I.I'm sorry, Ms. Kino." Landis had said softly.

"It's alright. What I came her for is to tell you that if you can't pay your rent this month.You'll have to go." she'd whispered.

"I have no where else to go, Ms. Kino. I'm trying to get a second job and provide for my sisters. You have to give me another chance. Please? Andrew said he'd give me one if that Bryan kid kept screwing up."

"If you need another job you can work here. I'll cut your rent and you'll only have to pay half of the 6,000 that you owe. I suppose the fact that you or your sisters can't cook is a problem.I'll teach them if they are willing to learn."

Landis couldn't believe what her was hearing. "What would I be doing?"

"Keeping the place clean, making sure all the lights are working, making deliveries, and what ever else I choose to have you do. Will you give me your soul?" she responded with a smile.

"Yes."

END FLASHBACK ((((((((((

That was six months ago. They'd known each other since he was eighteen. Four years and still he hadn't found a single girl who could beat him but her.

"Landis! Dinner's ready." Serena yelled.

He stepped down off the ladder and called to the waiting beauty, "I'll be there before you can say Moon Princess."

A strange look passed over her face then she called "Moon Princess!" and fell the floor laughing.

"Serena are you alright? You need to be quieter. It 10:00. People are in bed by now." Lita scolded.

By now Land was there looking a the stern Lita and the dejected Serena. "Be nice, Lita. It was my fault in the first place." He reached a tender hand towards Serena. "The Princess needs to get her mind off somethings. She shouldn't be scolded in such a way."

"Well, Princess Serena needs to get in there before all the food's gone." Lita said.. She look up at Landis. She knew he was cute. He even looked like one of her old boyfriends, but she kept that to herself. He was just a friend. Nothing else.They went in and in the wee hours of the morning, Landis and his sisters left.

Well? What ya think? Good? Bad? Boring? Please Review?

Luv Ya Elfqueen1101


	4. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Apply

Hi guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

A Love Affair

Ch 3

Serena and Landis were walking in the park two weeks later, enjoying the nice breeze. They had been walking for an hour or so, just getting to know each other.

"So Serena, why do you and Darien fight so much?" Landis asked.

"I don't know. We met like, three years ago when I accidentally hit him in the head with a crumpled up test paper. That was when he started calling me 'Meatball Head'." Serena replied.

"Boy, he is inconsiderate. I think your hair style is cool. Definitely original," Landis commented.

"Thanks," Serena said. "I think one of the reasons Darien and I fight is because he thinks that I am still just a snot nosed little kid. He thinks that I can't do things because I'm a Klutz sometimes."

"Oh, I see," Landis responded. They had come to a bench in the time that they were talking. The bench over looked the wide spreading, dark blue lake that seemed so serene.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure, why not. It's a perfect spot, what with the trees and the view," She answered as she sat down.

_'Not as perfect as you._' thought Landis. He looked out over the true blue lake and started to think about what had happened at the Arcade two weeks ago.

Flashback"

Hey, Andrew! What's up?" Landis called as he walked into Crown Center Arcade.

"Not much, what is going on with you?" Andrew questioned.

"Oh, nothing too pressing. I just thought I would come by and see if you were free to go out for ice cream or something with me."

"Sorry man, I'm waiting for a friend to get here. She had a test today and I want to know what she got on it," the blonde man said.

"Oh a girl huh? What happened to Rita?" Landis taunted.

"Ha ha, very funny. She is just a friend, nothing more, nothing less."

"Alright, alright. So, what does she look like? What is she like?"

"She's sixteen years old. She has blonde hair in an interesting style and bright, sky blue eyes. I must admit, she doesn't have that bad a body either, but you know I really can't look anymore," Andrew described.

"She sounds cool," was the reply.

Just then that bell over the door chimed. There came a vision of beauty bounding over to the counter. 'I wonder if this is the girl he was tell me about,' Landis thought.

"Hey, Serena! What's got you so happy?" Andrew asked.

The beautiful blonde calmed down enough to talk with a slight breathless quality, "I got an 80 on my Math test! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yeah, that great. So do you want anything?" Andrew inquired.

"A triple fudge sundae please," the girl related as she plopped down on a stool next to Landis.

"Right, let me introduce you to my good friend, Landis. This is the girl I was telling you about," Andrew said as he got together the ingredients for her sundae.

Landis turned to Serena and almost forgot how to breathe. _'She's gorgeous'_ he thought. _'Hopefully she doesn't have a boyfriend.'_ "It's an honor to meet such a beautiful girl," Landis gushed. He noticed that she blushed at his compliment.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Landis. Almost any friend of Andrews' is a friend of mine. There is one friend though." Serena murmured.

"What friend don't you like?" Landis asked, sort of confused and worried.

Serena was about to answer when a deep voice beat her to it, "That would probably be me, she hates."

All three of the current people looked up, one from the register, one from her sundae, and one from looking at the girl eating the sundae. Standing right behind Serena was a guy that Landis had known forever, it was Darien. He looked highly amused.

"What are you doing here, Darien?" Serena asked.

"Hey Dare, how's it going?" Andrew greeted.

"Well, I was doing okay until I saw Meatball Head over there." Darien indicated Serena.

As soon as the words were out of Darien's mouth Landis' head shot up to glare at his long time friend. '_Has he no respect for such beauty?_'

"I resent that!" Serena cried.

"You should be nicer to such a beautiful girl," Landis scolded icily. His glare deepened as Darien turned laughing eyes to him."Serena deserves to be treated better than that."

"Meatball Head? Beautiful? Yeah, right. We-ll let me tell you something, Landis; I have known her for quite a while. She is nothing but a kid that gets really bad grades in school. She can't even walk and chew gum at the same time." Darien laughed.

Landis was about to yell at him when he heard something else.

"Is that what you think of me?" a voice said.

The three guys looked to see Serena still sitting on the stool. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Is that what you really think about me?" she asked again.

"No.Serena I." Darien stammered. He simply looked mortified.

"ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD!" Serena yelled.

Landis looked around to see that every person in the Arcade staring in their direction

."Now, now, you guys. Let's not get in another fight." Andrew started.

"Shut the fuck up, Andrew. I want him to answer me, RIGHT NOW!" Serena screamed as she turned her blazing eyes to Andrew. _'She must really be pissed. Note to self, never get Serena mad_.' Landis reflected.

"Yes, ma'am," Andrew said, trembling slightly.

"Answer me, Darien," Serena growled as she stood up knocking the stool to the floor.

"Serena, I.I didn't.I." Darien started.

"ENOUGH!" Serena yelled, "I have had just about enough of you, Darien. I have tried to be nice to you, and all you do is insult me," Landis notice that she had to stop so that she wouldn't start crying, "I want you to know that I am sick of how you treat me."

She turned to Landis and he almost reached out to hold her.

"It was nice to meet you. I hope we have another chance to get to know each other." With that last look she ran out of the Arcade.

"Well, I hope you are happy with yourself, Darien," Landis said behind clenched teeth.

"I should never have said that." Darien trailed off, not talking to anyone in particular.

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Landis said as he stood to look right in Darien's eyes. "She did nothing to you. As for that comment about bad grades. Do you remember how you were? You had EXTREMELY BAD grades when Andrew and I met you. You have no fucking right to even fucking talk about her like it never happened to you."

"He's right, Darien," Andrew commented. "You were worse off then she is. If anything, you should start being nicer to her."

"If I ever hear that you made a comment like what I just heard, again, I will personally kick your fucking ass. Do I make myself clear?" Landis snarled.

"Crystal clear, Landis," Darien mumbled.

"Good," Landis replied. "See you two later; I have to get back to work. Bye."

End Flashback

Well how was it? Good? Bad? What? I hope you tell us. (


	5. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer Apply!

Hey guys its been awhile. We have been having problems lately, but they have been taken care of and now here is the 4th chapter!

A Love Affair

Chapter 4

"Hey Landis? Are you okay?" Serena said.

She noticed that Landis had been staring at gentle waves of the lake for quite awhile. She started to wave her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. Did you say something?" Landis mumbled as he came out of his daydream."

I said there's Darien, down by the lake edge. Want to go say hi?"

"Are you sure you want to? I thought you were still mad at him for what he said."

"Well, I am, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice to him, does it?"

"No, I guess it doesn't," Landis agreed as he stood up. He offered Serena his hand. "Shall I help you up, m'lady?"

Serena giggled at his mocking formality. "You may indeed, kind sir."

With that she put her hand in his and they started to walk over to Darien.

._Why was I so mean to my Angel?..._ Darien speculated. _.Why can't I just tell her that I've fallen in love with her?_...

Darien sat there for a good hour when he heard some one say his name, "Hey, Darien."

He looked around to see Serena walking toward him, hand in hand with Landis.

_'Why is he touching MY Serena?_' he mentally screamed."Hi guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Hey dude, we were just walking though the park when we saw you sitting here all alone. What's wrong?" Landis asked

."Nothing is wrong," Darien said. "So Serena, how have you been?"

Serena's eyes widened a bit. _'He called me Serena! I didn't think he knew my real name.'_ "Just fine, Darien," she replied.

"Well, that's good, so what are you guys up too at 12:30?" Darien asked as he checked his watched.

"Nothing, why?" Landis inquired.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to join me for lunch," Darien questioned timidly.

"I can come, but I can't speak for Serena," Landis replied.

"I guess I can come. I have nothing better to do," Serena echoed. _'Why is he being so nice?'_ she thought.

"Great, well I'll see you in an hour," Darien said as he walked off. _'Maybe I will be able to show her that I don't hate her,'_ he said to himself.

_'I hope he isn't doing this to be mean to her again,'_ Landis reflected.

"Well I had better get home to change clothes," Serena exclaimed. "See ya in a half an hour, okay, Landis?"

"Sure, Can I walk you home?"

"No that's okay. I'll meet you at the Arcade at 12:15. Bye," with that she turned and headed home.

At exactly 12:15 Serena walked in the door of the arcade. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress with little yellow moons on it.

"Wow, you look great Serena," Landis commented. He had a grin on his face and a glint in his eye that said that he was glad he was getting to spend the afternoon with this girl. As Serena had walked in the every guy in the arcade turned their head to look at her.

"Serena, Landis is right, you do look great. Your dress is really pretty," Andrew complemented, smiling at Serena.._Wow, is that my Meatball Head? She looks fabulous_. Darien thought as he walked in the door a few minutes after Serena had.

"Hey guys, Serena, you look nice," he said out loud. He sat at the counter next to Serena; Landis was on there other side of her.

"So where do you guys wanna go eat?"

"Any place is fine with me. Landis, what about you?" Serena answered.

"It doesn't matter to me," Landis responded. Andrew just shrugged.

"Okay, I know this little café that's over by my apartment building. Are you three ready?" Darien asked Andrew, Landis, and Serena.

"I will be in about five minutes, I just have to let the cook know I'm leaving now for lunch," Andrew said.

"We're ready," Landis replied for Serena and himself. Serena nodded in acceptance.

"Alright, then if we're all ready, let's go get something to eat," Darien chorused as he got up to show them the way.

While on their way Andrew inquired about the place they were going, "By the way, Darien, we wouldn't happen to be going to the Moonlight Café, now would we?"

"Actually, we are doing just that, it's second to only the arcade," Darien stated. ._It's also the only place Serena is dressed for and the only place I can get her into legally_. he thought slyly.

"What is the Moonlight Café?" Serena asked.

"It's a high class café that only Darien can afford," was Andrews reply.

"That's for damn sure," Landis muttered loud enough for the whole party to hear. He then laughed at his own joke, not that it wasn't funny after all.._God Landis is cute when he laughs_, Serena thought. _But Darien is way hotter when he blushes._

"Let's hurry up and get there so that I can eat," Serena said. "I'm so damn hungry; I'm surprised you guys can't hear my stomach growling."

"That was your stomach, I thought it was thunder," joked Andrew

"Here we are," Darien announced as he walked in the door. "Reservation for Chiba, Please."

"Yes, here it is a table for four. Right this way," the host guided. The host had short blonde hair that looked awfully familiar.

"Amara, Is that you?" a surprised Serena implored.

"My name is Amara, yes. How did you...Moonface is that you?" Amara, also known as Sailor Uranus, countered.

Serena laughed, "I don't look that different from the last time you saw me, do I? By the way, where are the others?"

"Setsuna is still at her post, and the girls are at the mall shopping. After work I thought I'd take them to the opera that is opening tonight. And yes you do look different. So does your social circle. Didn't know that you and Darien were on speaking trems," Amara supplied.

"We are trying to get along," Serena said.

"Which opera are you going to? I know there's like five or six of them," asked Landis.

"It's called 'Moon of a Thousand Stars'. It was written by an anonymous person from around here I believe," she informed them.

"Chiba, sir, our table if you please," Darien commanded.

"Darien! Stop being so rude! She's my friend and I can stand here all day if I want to." Serena snapped.

"No, no, Serena, it's okay. He's right, please come this way."

Amara brought them to a corner seat overlooking the vast botanical garden. All of them couldn't help but stare at the beautiful flowers."

Lita would love this," Landis cried.

Serena sighed, "Yes, she would. Wait a minute! How do you know what Lita likes?"

"Yea, and here I thought you and Serena had a thing going on and you mention another woman. Geez Landis, I thought I knew you better." Andrew smiled.

Darien just sat back and laughed silently, ._Maybe if Landis likes someone else he'd leave a certain blonde alone._

The waitress came then, and she also astounded the party.

"Ami? When did you get a job? I thought you needed more time to study. What am I missing? How long have you worked here? Does anyone else work here that I don't know about?" Serena squealed.

"May I take your order? I am Ami and I'll be your waitress this afternoon," Ami stated.

"Ami?" Serena questioned.

"My mother told me to, I do, a couple of weeks,and no as far as I know. May I take your order?"

"Ah.yes, I will have some chicken cordon bleu. Please go easy on the sauce." Andrew ordered.

"Sounds good to me," came Darien's order.

"Us too, but Serena wants a triple helping and six..."

"No, twelve!" Serena pouted.

"Excuse me, twelve large dinner rolls." Landis corrected.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have sparkling cider or grape juice?" Serena asked.

"What! Don't you want a milkshake?" Ami inquired.

"No, I'm trying to watch my weight," she simply replied.

"What? You don't need to watch your weight, you're perfect," Landis said.

Rather snidely, Darien put in his two cents worth, "So what are you two doing after lunch, because if she's so perfect then why don't you take her some where befitting and have a perfect make-out session? Or better yet why don't you get a hotel room or go to your apartment and go farther than that. You know you want to Landis; you want to find out if she's a good lay."

While Darien was making these rude comments to Landis, Ami had left and returned with their orders say something like "You guys are lucky these just came fresh of the grill."All of a sudden Serena launched the dinner roll she had been eating. She then stood up and stalked out of the café.

Most surprising was that it wasn't Darien or Landis that followed her, it was Andrew."Serena, what's wrong?" He asked outside.

"I just couldn't stand Darien yelling at Landis like that anymore. Can you keep a secret from them for me?" she asked tearfully.

"Sure, you know you can trust me with anything. So what's the secret?" Andrew prompted.

"Well, I like Landis and everything, but I think I love Darien. All he ever does is fucking insult me. I can't take it anymore," Serena wailed.

"Well, 'bout time you fessed up to loving him," Andrew laughed.

"You knew?" Serena asked.

"Everyone but Darien knows, I think." he said.

"Andrew, please don't tell him," Serena begged, " He'll just think I'm just a kid and that i don't know anything about love."

"Serena, don't worry. All your secrets are safe with me."

Meanwhile, inside, Darien and Landis were just sitting there staring at each other.

"What just happened here? Why did Serena walk out and Andrew follow her?" Landis asked.

"I think it was because I was chewing you out and she really likes you. She has a big heart but she can only take so much of listening to me insult her or her friends." Darien replied.

"You like her, don't you? Man I'll leave her alone if you want me to." Landis stated.

"No don't, she deserves someone like you. I'm not gook enough for her. I'm closed and distant, and she is.is open and loving." Darien said sadly as he stared at the door Serena ran out of.

Well that's the end of this chapter! does a little victory dance! Anyways, give us the feedback and we will get another chapter out soon. See ya!

Elfqueen1101


	6. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Konni' wa, minna! Here's the 5th chapter. Hope you like it! Now enough of my ranting. On with the story.

At four that same afternoon the girls were having a meeting at the arcade, when Andrew came up to them with a guy that had pale blond hair to the middle of his back. He was 6'2" or 6'3". He had dark green eyes.

"Hey girls, this is my cousin Michael from America. Michael this is Serena, Lita, Rei, Mina, and Ami." Andrew said as he pointed to each female at the sound of her name. Michael barely looked at the girls because his eyes were solely for Rei. And by the way Rei was looking at Michael she obviously thought that there was something about this new guy.

_That can't be Princess Rei, can it? Could this girl really be Sailor Mars? If indeed she is who I believe her to be does she remember me? _Michael thought as he stared into Rei's violet eyes.

_God, he's cute, but he seems so familiar. Where could I possibly know him from? I don't think I've ever seen him before, _Reithought as she tried to break the link they so plainly had.

"Hello girls, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see more of you all while I'm here for the year," Michael smiled. _Yes, it is most definitely her; I would know my love anywhere. And I'm positive that these are her friends, my sister, Princess Serenity, and Princess Ami, Princess Mina, and her cousin Princess Lita._

"We do too," Serena answered while thinking _I am so going to try to get him and Michael together._

"Hey Serena, girls, up for a special trip to the mall with me?" the newly arrived Kristina said. "Who are these _fine_ gentlemen?"

"Hey, girly girl. I would love to; I need to get a new outfit for my date with Landis tonight. Let me introduce you to Andrew and his cousin Michael. Andrew, Michael, this is Kristina. She goes to my school," Serena replied.

"Kristina is it? Well, would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow night?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew! What about Rita?" every one of the assembled girls aside from Kristina shouted. Kristina was utterly confounded. Had this astoundingly hot guy just asked her out?

"Well she called last week to break up with me because one of her new co-workers has asked her to marry him. She said yes," Andrew answered sadly. "She told me to get on with my life and find some one new and close by to love. She doesn't know that I was going to break up with her soon anyway. I was getting so sick of the long distance relationship."

"I would love to go out with you tomorrow, Andrew," Kristina said proudly.

"Splendid, how about I pick you up at 8, at your place," Andrew smiled.

"Actually, Lita didn't you say you wanted me to come to tomorrow's slumber party?" she paused and waited for Lita's answer, which was a nod. "So Andrew if you can pick me up at her place instead, that is if it's okay with Lita and yourself?"

"Okay with us," Lita said.

"Okay, here too," Andrew said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go shopping!" Mina chirped.

"Mina, is that all you ever think about?" Ami asked.

"Of course! I am a girl aren't I?" she replied.

"Enough with girl stuff please." Michael said.

All the girls just looked at him and started laughing.

šššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššš

_Why did I say all that fucking shit in front of Serena?_ Darien thought as he walked to the arcade. He was so deep in thought that he didn't know where he was going until he ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I… Oh. Hi Landis." he said when he saw who he had run into.

"Hey, Dare. Where ya goin'?" Landis asked as he picked himself off the ground.

"Just heading to the arcade. What about you? You seem in a bit of a hurry."

"Same place. I'm meeting Serena and the girls there. Come on, we're almost there." With that they started for the arcade.

They stopped outside the doors for a second. When Darien looked in the glass doors, he felt all the blood drain from his face.

"Hey, Dude, what's the matter?" Landis asked a little worried.

"Serena is in there," Darien replied.

"So?"

"So? So! Have you forgotten what I said in the cafe?"

"Look, don't worry about it, okay. Yeah she is probably mad, but she'll get over it by tomorrow, trust me." Landis said, "Now let's go in, you can go sit at the bar if you want but I am going to talk to her, okay? Come on," with that he pushed Darien inside the arcade.

Once inside Landis did exactly what he had said he would do. He left Darien at the bar with a wave.

Darien sat down and gave Bryan his order. A few minutes latter Bryan came back with a large cup of coffee. Darien said thanks and looked over his shoulder at Serena.

_She is so beautiful, _He thought, _why do I so mercilessly agitate her all the time?_

Flashback

Darien walked into the arcade and automatically started to search the crowd for his Angel. He spotted her sitting at the bar talking to Andrew and someone else.

_If that guy thinks that he can have my Serena, he has another fucking...Oh, it's only Landis, never mind, _He thought as he walked over in time to hear the last part of what Serena was saying.

"...Any friend of Andrew's is a friend of mine, except one friend though."

"Oh really, which friend of his do you not like?" Landis asked.

_I think I had better answer for her. _Darien thought just before he spoke, "That friend she hates is probably me."

They all turned to see him standing with a smile on his face. Darien noticed that when Serena looked at him her eyes darkened with distaste.

"Oh, what are you doing here, Darien?" She asked and he detected an edge of anger in her words.

"Hey, Dare, how's it going?" Andrew inquired. Darien could tell that he was trying to make a cheerful atmosphere so that he and Serena wouldn't get into a fight.

"Well I was doing okay until I saw Meatball Head," he answered, _and my day got whole lot better _he continued silently. Then, and only then did he notice Landis glaring at him.

"Hey! I resent that!" Serena cried.

"You should be nicer to such a beautiful girl," Landis interjected. "Serena deserves to be treated better than that."

Darien had to laugh at Landis. _He doesn't even know her and he's defending her. _"Meatball Head? Beautiful? Yeah right. Well let me tell you something. I've known her for quite awhile. She's nothing but a kid that gets really bad grades in school. She's a klutz and can't even walk and chew gum at the same time." he laughed.

He noticed that both Andrew and Landis looked mad enough to kill him, when another voice entered his thoughts.

"Is that what you really think of me?" the small voice said.

Darien turned to see Serena sitting on the stool looking up at him with tear filled eyes. _Fuck! I thought that she wasn't paying any attention to me!_ He thought with dread.

"Is that what you really think of me?" she asked again.

"No…Serena I…" he stammered. _What do I do? Now she does think I hate her!_ He tried to think of something to say but couldn't find anything.

"ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD!" she yelled.

"Now, now, you guys. Let's not get into another fight…" Andrew started.

"Shut the fuck up, Andrew. I want him to answer me, RIGHT NOW!" she turned on her heels to look at Andrew. She stared at him until he coward from her.

"Yes, ma'am." Andrew said.

"Answer me, right now, Darien." she said. When she turned to him, he saw nothing but hatred in her eyes.

"Serena I…I didn't…I" Darien started. _What can I say to her to make up for what I said?_

"ENOUGH! I have had just about enough of you, Darien. I have tried to be nice to you and all you do is insult me." she paused. When she continued, he could hear the crack in her voice form trying not to cry. "I want you to know that I am sick of how you treat me." Darien watched as she turned to Landis. "It was nice to have met you, Landis. I hope we have another chance to get to know each other." With that comment she turned and ran from the arcade.

Darien just stood there, starring at the entrance doors as they closed. _What have I done?_ he thought.

"Well, I hope you are happy with yourself, Darien." Landis said with anger so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"I should never have said that." Darien said to himself.

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Landis yelled as he stood and looked at Darien in the face, "She did nothing to you. As for that comment about bad grades. Do you not remember how you were? You had horrible grades when Andrew and I meet you. You have no right to fucking talk about her likeit never happened to you."

"He's right, Darien," Andrew said, "You were worse off then she is. If anything you should start being nice to her."

"I want to be nice to her, but I just can't." Darien said. _Why do I always have to hurt her feelings?_

"If I ever hear of you making another comment like the one I just heard, again, I will personally kick your fucking ass. Do I make myself clear?" Landis said, practically spitting in Darien's face.

"Crystal clear, Landis." he answered. _Does he honestly think he can beat Tuxedo Mask?_

"Good. See you to later. I have to get back to work. Bye." With one last glare at Darien, he left.

"Do you want anything, Darien?" Andrew asked.

Darien looked at Andrew and then turned back to the front doors. "No, I think I'm just going to home. See ya." He waved goodbye and walked out the doors.

End Flashback

_I should have said all that shit in front of her._ Darien thought. _I'd better go before she looks over here._ He got up, paid for the coffee, and was about to leave, when he heard his name called.

"Hey, Darien!"

Well that's it for now. What do you all think? Please R&R.

Luv ya, Elfqueen1101


	7. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Hey guys. Here's Chapter 6.

The girls were still laughing when Landis walked up to the group.

"Hey Serena. Hey guys. What's so funny?" Landis asked as he went to stand next to Serena.

"Hey, Landis." came a chorus of voices.

"Oh nothing much," Ami said, "Michael just told us to quite with the 'girl shit'."

"Oh," Landis said, "Michael let me give you some advice. If you are going to hang out with this group of girls then you had better get used to all the girl shit."

As everyone laughed, Serena smacked Landis on the arm. Landis jerked back in mock horror.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"That was for saying that all we do is girly." Serena said.

A look can over Landis' face seconds before he snaked his arm around Serena's waist and pulled her to him.

"Nothing you do is too girly." he said as he looked her in the eyes.

Serena was about to start laughing but Landis cut her off with a kiss. Everyone else just stood and stared. Landis released Serena a few seconds later and smiled a very cunning smile.

"Hey Landis?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah?" he said

"How would you and Serena like to join Kristina and me for dinner tomorrow night?" Andrew asked.

"Well if Serena doesn't have anything planned?" he said as he turned back to Serena.

"Well I was planning on going to Lita's for the sleep over…" she said when she regained her composure.

"Serena, you are soooo going with them tomorrow," Mina said, "Don't worry about us. We'll do alright without you for one night."

"Are you guys sure?" Serena asked.

All the girls nodded.

"Well then how about this? I will come over to Lita's at about 3 o'clock. That would leave some time for us to gossip before they come and get us. Then me and Kristina can get a make-over done." Serena suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Lita said, "What do you guys think?" She looked at the other girls.

"That sounds great to me," Mina exclaimed, "It'll give me a chance to get out all of my make-up."

"That sounds good to us," Rei said for her and Ami.

"Well I guess that settles everything then," Andrew said with a laugh, "Tomorrow Landis and I will pick you girls up at 8 o'clock."

"Sounds great to me," Kristina said.

At this point, Serena looked over Landis' shoulder and saw Darien paying for his coffee. _I'm still mad at him for what he said, and I know that I should hate him, but I can try to be nice to him._

"Hey, Darien." She yelled.

Landis backed away with his hand over his ear. _Reminder to self. Never be that close to Serena when she yells._

"Damn Serena," Lita said, "Could you bring it down a couple of notches? Are you trying to blow Landis' ear drum?"

"Oh, shut up, Lita," Serena replied.

Serena turned back in time to see Darien walk up. He smiled at everyone and said, "Hi Serena."

"Hey, Darien," she said, "Why do you look so upset?"

"Oh…uh…someone hit my bike and now I have to take it into the shop to have it fixed," he lied. _Maybe she'll believe it, but I know that Landis and Andrew won't._

"Oh," she said. _I thought I was because of what he said._ "Well don't worry about it. The shop will fix it and you'll be riding in no time."

"She's right, Darien," Rei said.

_He still must be bummed about the incident at the café,_ Andrew thought.

"Oh Darien, did you hear Andrew ask Kristina out on a date tomorrow night?" Serena asked.

"What? What happened to Rita?" Darien asked as he turned and looked at Andrew.

_Gee thanks, Serena._ "She broke up with me last week," he said.

"Dude, I'm sorry." _Damn he loved her too._

"Naw, no biggie," Andrew said with a shrug, "She'd been hinting at it for awhile. I figured it'd happen sooner or later."

"How 'bout we get on a happier note, then, shall we," Darien said, "So where are you going to take Kristina tomorrow?"

"I don't know," he said, "What do you think Landis?"

"I don't know either," he answered, "I guess we'll just have to make it a surprise for them." Andrew mirrored Landis' evil smile.

"Whoa! Wait a minute," Darien said, "What's this 'we' stuff? I thought Serena said that you were taking Kristina out."

"I am," Andrew said, "But Landis and Serena are coming too. It's going to be a double date."

_What? No. This can't be happening._ Darien thought franticly, but what he said out loud in an amazingly calm voice was, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah," Serena piped happily, "Kristina and I are going to get make-overs tomorrow too. Its going to be sooo cool."

Just then a strange beeping sound came from the girl's watches. They all froze.

"What's that noise?" Darien asked.

They all looked at each other.

"Oh…it's nothing. We just…uh…planned on meeting today to…uh…do a little homework, discuss girl stuff, and things like that," Rei said. She looked at the girls and telepathically said, _That's the story. Stick to it._

"Yeah that's right," they all said. They all started for the door, when Serena turned around and ran back to Landis. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Landis," she said, "See ya tomorrow." She went back to the group of girls and waved.

"Bye, Serena," Landis said as he waved bye, "Hmmm, that was interesting."

"Yeah, it was," Andrew said as he watched the doors close. _I hope it has nothing to do with them being the Sailor Scouts. The last time they fought one of those monster, they were bruised and sore for a week. I should know. I had to patch them up._

ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ

"Yeah, we're here, Luna," Serena said as she opened her communicator, "What's wrong?"

All the girls looked over her shoulder and saw Luna's face pop up on the tiny screen.

"Girls, go to Rei's temple. Artemis and I are calling an emergency scout meeting," Luna said.

"You called us for that?" Mina asked, "Why couldn't it wait 'til later?"

"Mina this is no time to be drooling over boys. We both think that we have found a new enemy. We want to brief you girls now. SO MOVE IT!" Luna said.

"Oh fine," Mina said.

They started for the temple and they all had the same expression on their faces. Worry.

ZZZ ZZZ ZZZ

"I wonder what was so important that they had to leave like that." Landis said.

Andrew, Michael, and Darien looked up from their drinks to look at Landis.

"Oh, what's wrong Landis?" Darien said teasingly, "You feel jealous that she didn't stay with you?"

"Darien," Andrew said in a warning voice.

"Don't worry, Andrew," Darien said, "I'm not going to start a fight."

"No, Darien. I'm not jealous," Landis said, "I was just thinking that when that alarm on her watch went off, she got a look of sadness and alarm on her face. Almost like she didn't want it to go off."

"Well, she was probably just having fun here," Andrew said. _I hope they doesn't think I'm hiding something. They can't find out the girls are the Sailor scouts._

"Yeah, she was having fun drooling over you, Landis," Darien laughed.

"Darien," Andrew practically yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? You keep saying that you're not trying to pick a fight with everyone, but guess what, you are."

"Can't I joke with one of my friends, Andrew?" Darien asked.

"Joke?" Landis said, "You're just trying to joke, eh? Well, Darien, all your joking is really starting to piss me off." With a good-bye to Andrew and Michael, he got up and left.

Hey that's it for now. What do you think! Please R&R.


End file.
